Nowadays, various movable bodies, which are driven with drive motors and called accessories are attached to game machines such as a pachinko game machine. In the accessory, rotation of the drive motor performs various motions such as a linear motion and a rotational motion to enhance a rendering effect.
For example, a stepping motor (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5903804) and a DC motor are used as the drive motor. In the stepping motor, while rotational position control is easily performed, a problem of step-out occurs when a load on the movable body increases. In the DC motor, when the rotational position control is performed, an encoder synchronizing with rotation of the DC motor is attached, and the rotational position control is performed based on output of the encoder.
An endurance test is performed on the drive motor, and a rotational speed is measured with a laser measurement device, thereby evaluating operation of the drive motor to be controlled.
However, the drive motor is hidden in the game machine when the drive motor is incorporated in the accessory of the game machine, which results in a problem in that the laser measurement device that emits a ray from the outside can hardly be used.